Hydrogen was first discovered in 1781 by Henry Cavendish and is usually given credit for hydrogen's discovery as an element. Hydrogen is one of the most abundant elements in the universe. When hydrogen is used as a fuel it is non-polluting and clean burning. The resulting exhaust from the oxidation of hydrogen is water vapor. Hydrogen is the most clean and renewable resource available. Aggressive attention has been given to the research and development of feasibly utilizing hydrogen as a fuel with internal combustion engines. Because hydrogen does not exist in a pure state it must be “cracked” from one of its natural states such as water by the process of electrolysis. The obstacles that are present to overcome with this method, is power consumption. Several device designs are available that use electrolysis to generate hydrogen and oxygen to either replace or supplement fuels burned in internal combustion engines. However, these systems use the internal combustion engine's own electrical supply or the engine itself which places additional strain and electrical energy requirements on the engine's existing electrical system to drive system in order to produce the hydrogen. In these existing systems more energy is used to produce the hydrogen then the energy benefit from the use of the extra hydrogen. In the existing systems that use electrolysis to generate hydrogen and oxygen, those systems do not allow for the separation of the two gases. Since the oxygen is not separate from the hydrogen, this extra induction of oxygen into the systems creates adverse performance problems with the internal combustion engine and requires a workaround or even bypassing the engine's required O2 sensors.